A New Year Celebration
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Keluarga Sang Gadis memiliki sebuah tradisi. Ia tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru sendiri. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


"Bagaimana caramu merayakan tahun baru?" tidak ada angin atau hujan—ataupun angin topan—tiba-tiba rekannya yang berambut pirang itu bertanya. Keduanya sedang menginput nilai murid-murid, karena biarpun mereka bukan guru sesungguhnya, siswa mereka adalah pelajar betulan yang perlu nilai.

"Tidur," jawab Tadaomi Karasuma singkat. Untuk pekerjaannya yang menyita waktu, ia adalah seorang yang efisien. Ketika waktunya tidur, ia akan tidur. Terlebih ia hanya memiliki waktu tidur empat jam—biasanya dari jam sebelas malam sampai jam tiga pagi. Dan jelas-jelas perayaan tahun baru biasanya terjadi di jam tidurnya.

"Sudah kuduga," wanita muda itu tersenyum. Ia menutup buku nilainya—Karasuma berharap itu artinya ia sudah selesai menginput nilai siswa mereka, "Percuma juga aku bertanya yah," Irina Jelavich melangkah santai dan memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka.

Karasuma melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan komputer. Gurita itu bilang kalau kau bisa menginput nilai lebih cepat dengan _shortcut_ yang ada. Tapi Karasuma terlalu malas untuk belajar _shortcut_ yang menurutnya malah lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya, "Aku biasanya merayakan tahun baru di tengah misi," Irina tiba-tiba berkisah, "Tapi aku selalu ingat perayaan tahun baru yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku."

Karasuma tahu Irina tidak pernah mengharapkan tanggapan darinya. Maka Karasuma diam saja dan melajutkan kerjaannya. Toh sebentar lagi ia akan selesai melakukan tugasnya, "Kami berkumpul diruang tengah. Makan-makanan enak dan minum _wine_. Waktu itu aku masih minum jus sih. Lalu kami bercerita tentang pengalaman paling lucu di tahun sebelumnya. Kemudian di awal tahun, kami semua berdoa dan berharap untuk tahun yang lebih baik dan kehidupan yang lebih sukses."

Akhirnya Karasuma selesai menginput nilai anak-anaknya. Ia merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya, lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Cerita Irina tampaknya tidak akan tamat dalam waktu dekat, "Terkadang aku rindu. Tapi siapa keluarga yang bisa aku ajak melewati pergantian tahun dengan perayaan yang seperti itu?"

.

.

 _ **A New Year Celebration**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, very short** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Karasuma tidak memiliki tradisi keluarga seperti yang di lakukan Irina. Tampaknya Sang Gurita juga tidak terlalu memikirkan soal perayaan pergantian tahun, "Eh, Karasuma- _sensei_ , kau yakin cara masaknya begini?"

"Di resep begitu," jawab Karasuma singkat. Ia sibuk membaca katalog _wine_. Sebagai orang Jepang, dia lebih menikmati sake atau bir dibandingkan dengan anggur. Ia kira memilih anggur adalah perihal yang mudah, ternyata ada banyak jenisnya. Dan umurnya. Dan rasanya. Ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan harga, karena kantongnya terhitung tebal mengingat pekerjaannya yang berbahaya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau salah pilih dan ia tidak mau kalau Gurita itu yang memilihkan untuknya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau kalah dari Target mereka.

"Ah," Karasuma samar-samar mendengar desahan pasrah makhluk kuning itu sebelum sebuah ledakan memusnahkan dapurnya dan mengirimkan bau gosong ke seluruh ruangan, menghasilkan asap yang cukup tebal hingga penyemprot air otomatis mulai menyala.

"Nurufufufu," entah mengapa Gurita itu tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membeli makanannya langsung di tempat pembuatnya saja deh," dan ia pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Karasuma sendiri untuk membereskan kiamat yang ia mulai.

"Ah, kau perlu wine juga kan?" aku belikan sekalian. Bau harum makanan yang asing baginya—bahkan ia tidak bisa mengeja namanya—bercampur dengan bau asap yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia harus segera membereskan apartemennya kalau masih mau mengadakan acara ditempatnya malam ini.

Gurita itu kembali sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi beberapa botol wine dan beberapa kaleng bir, "Aku akan beli camilan," Karasuma hanya menghela napas sebelum beranjak untuk mematikan sistem pengaman kebakarannya. Biarpun ia terlambat, karena sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah, setidaknya ia mencegah banjir lokal di apartemennya.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang bereskan!" _Koro-sensei_ sudah melapisi pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan apron merah muda berenda yang bahkan Karasuma geli sendiri melihatnya, "Kau mandi saja dan jemput dia."

Setidaknya, seberapapun menyebalkannya rekan sesama guru/targetnya itu masih memiliki rasa bertanggung jawab. Dan Karasuma tidak akan mengatakan ini keras-keras di depannya, tapi Karasuma bersyukur mantan manusia itu mau membantunya mempersiapkan ini semua biarpun ia baru memberitahukan rencananya tadi sore setelah selesai dengan urusan di sekolah.

* * *

Kalau tidak salah, tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah rumah sewaan wanita muda itu. Karasuma menekan bel. Tidak berapa lama, gadis berambut pirang itu membuka pintunya, mengenakan piyama berwarna cokelat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan Karasuma bisa melihat ada ekor yang menjuntai di belakangnya dan tudung yang tidak di kenakan, memiliki telinga dan hidung.

Irina memakai piyama berwujud tanuki, membuatnya menjadi tanuki paling gede yang pernah Karasuma lihat.

"Ah," ujar mereka berbarengan. Ekspresi kaget tercermin di masing-masing wajah. Karasuma kaget karena salah satu pembunuh paling berbahaya di dunia ternyata seleranya kocak dan sepertinya Irina kaget karena tamunya adalah Karasuma, "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kalau mau kemari telepon dulu dong, Bodoh!"

Karasuma melirik arlojinya. Waktunya tidak banyak, "Ikut aku," Karasuma menarik tangan Irina namun perempuan itu menahan tubuhnya sambil memeluk tembok.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu! Belum juga dandan nih," Irina menggerutu, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Karasuma. Kesabaran Karasuma mulai menipis. Kalau mereka tidak cepat, usahanya dan Gurita itu akan sia-sia jadinya.

"Tidak perlu," Karasuma mengalungkan lengan Irina yang ia tahan ke lehernya, "Sudah terlihat seperti perempuan," Karasuma mengangkat tubuh Irina dan mengangkutnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Awawa! A-apa-apaan?" Karasuma mengunci pintu kamar Irina dan melenggang pergi.

"Yah terlihat seperti perempuan yang konyol sih," Karasuma berkomentar ketika ia menggendong Irina dan berusaha sampai di mobilnya tanpa cedera. Untung saja Irina tidak membawa senjata. Kalau iya, Karasuma mungkin sudah di alam sana.

"Apaan siiiih?" Irina memukul dada Karasuma, yang sebetulnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Menjambak rambut Karasuma. Menarik pipinya. Menjewer telingnya. Tapi Karasuma berjalan santai seolah Irina adalah pengganggu yang tidak terlihat—untung saja Karasuma pernah mendapat siksaan yang lebih dari sekadar dijewer dan dicubit oleh seorang wanita.

"Tapi imut juga," ujar Karasuma sebelum menutup pintu kursi penumpang. Wajah Irina berubah menjadi kemerahan.

* * *

Rasanya seperti ada dua monster yang duduk di sofanya—yang sekarang dipindahkan ke balkon dan menghadap lapangan tempat perayaan tahun baru dilakukan. Biasanya kembang api besar-besaran digunakan sebagai penanda bahwa tahun telah berubah—yang satunya monster beneran berwujud gurita kuning sementara yang satunya adalah perwujudan dari ketakutan semua pria, seorang wanita yang sedang marah, dalam wujud tanuki super besar.

Tampaknya makanan dan minuman yang disajikan oleh Karasuma tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal Irina—biarpun Sang Gurita membeli makanan itu langsung dari tanah kelahiran Irina.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat tanuki marah," Karasuma duduk di samping Irina, membuka birnya, "Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana rupa tanuki marah."

"Hmph," Irina buang muka tapi senyumnya tidak muncul juga.

"Ah," makhluk kuning itu menyeruput anggurnya dengan nikmat, "Aku punya kisah yang lebih lucu daripada seekor tanuki super gede yang marah."

"Aku tahu semua kisah lucumu," Karasuma menjawab dengan santai. Segala yang terjadi di tahun itu bisa dibilang lucu. Lagipula, lucu menurut Karasuma kemungkinan besar berarti memalukan bagi Sang Gurita yang berarti ia tidak akan menceritakan apa yang Karasuma anggap lucu.

Ekspresi Irina berubah seketika.

Ia memandang meja kopi dihadapannya, yang penuh dengan makanan dari kampung halamannya. Karasuma memperhatikan ketika ia melirik arloji Karasuma, kemudian memandang Sang Gurita yang menunjuk langit malam sambil berkisah dan mengomentari tentang kembang api yang berpotensi merusak ekosistem dunia.

"Apa maksudmu?" Irina bertanya dalam diam.

"Kau ingin perayaan tahun baru, maka kami merayakan tahun baru bersamamu," Karasuma menjawab singkat.

"Nurufufufu," Sang Gurita ternyata sudah selesai melakukan _live commentary_ tentang bagaimana detailnya proses kembang api mengganggu ekosistem di bumi, "Keluargamu punya tradisi perayaan tahun baru yang menarik, Irina- _sensei_."

Mungkin tipuan cahaya. Mungkin juga tidak. Sepertinya Karasuma melihat ada air mata yang menggenangi iris biru muda.

Karasuma tidak berkomentar. Ia lanjut minum saja. Irina mulai mengambil makanan dan bercerita tentang bagaimana ia menipu Maehara untuk masuk ke ruang ganti para wanita.

* * *

"Uwaaaah," Irina sudah kembali ke dirinya yang lama, yang cerewet dan penuh semangat, "Sebentar lagi!"

Intensitas kembang api semakin banyak. Irina berdiri dari sofa dan bersandar pada pagar besi di ujung balkon kamar Karasuma, "Ayo sini, Teman-Teman! Nanti kembang apinya tidak kelihatan!" sayangnya ia termasuk ke dalam teman-teman itu. Ia dan makhluk kuning itu—dan sekarang dalam samaran konyol agar terlihat seperti manusia—mengikuti saja apa mau gadis eropa yang satu itu.

"Pokoknya kita harus menghitung mundur," Irina berkata pada kedua pria di sisinya, "Lalu nanti waktu tahun berganti, kita ucapkan doa kita dalam hati. Oke?"

Sejujurnya mereka tidak perlu menghitung mundur. Karena suara orang-orang dari alun-alun dan suara tetangga Karasuma di atas, di bawah, di kiri, dan di kanan apartemennya semua ikut menghitung mundur. Tapi Irina ikut menghitung mundur dengan antusiasme yang patut diacungi jempol. Bahkan Sang Gurita ikut meneriakkan angka-angka dengan penuh semangat.

"3…."

"2…."

"1…."

"Sebutkan doa kalian!" Irina berusaha mengalahkan suara letusan kembang api yang menggelegar.

Karasuma mendongak. Langit malam yang gelap dihiasi cahaya-cahaya penuh warna, mengalahkan kelipnya bintang. Biarpun hanya buatan manusia, tapi kembang api terlihat sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kanvas hitam di atas sana. Warna-warna itu meledak, mengembang, satu demi satu. Seolah tidak akan habis dalam waktu dekat.

Karasuma menoleh ke sampingnya. Warna merah dan kuning dari kembang api terefleksikan melalui iris biru indah milik wanita di sampingnya, yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ekspresinya mengingatkan pada anak kecil yang senang sekali diajak pergi ke pasar malam. Tapi dalam sepersekian detik, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu, membuat Karasuma teringat siapa dirinya. Siapa mereka. Apa yang menunggu mereka.

Ah ya… Karasuma belum mengucapkan doanya.

 _Semoga tahun ini, Irina bahagia_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Semacam bangga karena kisah ini selesai kurang dari satu jam. Tapi kayaknya Karasuma terlalu manis dan perhatian ya…

Sedang menggarap (semacam) series kecil untuk even #SariRoti. Semoga sesuai dengan perencanaan ya, Gengz *nyilang tangan*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya!


End file.
